


Spider-Baby

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Starker Collection [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Light Smut, M/M, Nightmares, Peter is at least 21, Pranking, Robbery, Smut, Taking care of a baby, Trolling, crackfic, impregnation kink (no actual mpreg), naughty talk, pretend egg laying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: University student Peter takes care of Ned's newly born sister for the weekend. When he decides to visit his boyfriend Tony, a silly idea comes to his mind: Can he convince Tony that he laid an egg and had a baby?





	Spider-Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hate comments will be deleted! Hope you enjoy :)

“And are you sure you don’t mind looking after her for the weekend?,” Ned looked at him with concern, but Peter was perfectly happy with the little baby in his arms. Ned’s relatively new sister was utterly adorable, and he had looked after her many times. Now Ned and his parents wanted some time for themselves and Peter had offered to look after her.

 

“Of course not!,” he replied, tickling the baby’s stomach. She gurgled and a spit bubble popped. “Little Aria and I are the best of friends, aren’t we?”

 

She giggled and he hugged her close, before setting her down in the playpen he was borrowing from Ned’s family. May was out of town too, and he had some time off from university, and for the first time he was spending it with a baby. And strangely enough, he was looking forward to it. There was just something about her, maybe her cute face or the tiny little toes. She started crawling around and took her time trying to grab a soft ball. Her hands didn’t always hit their target.

 

“Thank you so much!,” Ned hugged him from the side and Peter had to chuckle. “She’s cute and all that but I could really use a break. Mom especially.”

 

“I can imagine. It’s alright, we have everything here, go and hang out with your parents.” He wanted to add an ‘while you can’, but in his head it sounded very ominous. All he meant was that they wouldn’t always be around. Peter missed his parents a lot.

 

But he pushed that thought away and gave Ned a smile as he left the apartment. He double checked that he had everything, and started to prepare some formula after making sure Aria was safe. If he had it ready for later he might be able to avoid her crying too much. Sitting by her side after was fun for a little while, she was crawling into his lap and babbling like little babies do, but eventually, it was a bit boring. He wondered whether he could give her a toy that would occupy her attention, and get out some games for himself to play.

 

A message from Tony came in then, and when he opened it and saw Tony’s face he suddenly realised how much he missed him and his handsome smile. With him being so busy with university, they didn’t have as much time to be together as Peter wanted. If he was honest with himself, he really just wanted to be with Tony all the time. Forever. But he wasn’t silly enough to tell him that right away. He knew Tony’s past with relationships.

 

“Can I come over?,” he texted back. Only a second passed and a ‘YES’ appeared on his screen.

 

Grinning, Peter gathered everything he needed to take care of Aria during the day, and put her in the stroller. It was bright pink but Peter didn’t mind, neither did he mind the looks people gave him that thought she was his daughter. He knew that he looked even younger than he actually was, but so what? If she was his daughter, he would be damn proud of her.

 

With her of course he couldn’t swing across the city, so the trip took a bit longer and on the way he received multiple texts from Tony asking where he was. Peter couldn’t stop grinning. Tony could be a bit difficult with expressing his emotions, but he was evidently excited to see Peter again. It had been over two weeks now. When Avengers tower finally came into view his heart skipped a beat, and he sped up a little to get closer just that bit faster.

 

Jarvis welcomed him as he always did, expressing surprise at the sight of a baby.

 

“Aria’s going to be hanging out with us today,” Peter told him, walking around the stroller in the elevator to check up on her.

 

“Shall I get security clearance for Miss Aria?,” Jarvis asked.

 

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” Peter chuckled at the idea of Aria in a tiny superhero outfit.

 

He picked her up so she could snuggle up against him, her little head resting on his shoulder. She was already getting sleepy again, which he didn’t mind. She looked adorable when she was sleeping.

 

Peter was grinning widely when the doors of the elevator opened up into Tony’s living room, where he was turning around to rush towards him. But he stopped in his tracks when he saw the baby in Peter’s arms, confusion spreading on his face. Peter just calmly set the stroller aside and walked to him, pulled him down by his shirt into a kiss.

 

“Not happy to see me?,” he asked.

 

“Er, sure I am I just- Baby?,” Tony asked, looking at Aria who seemed a bit more awake at seeing a new face.

 

“Oh didn’t I tell you about her?,” Peter asked. “She’s yours. Well, ours.”

 

Tony stared at him, and he tried his hardest not to smile or laugh. He didn’t even know where the idea had come from, but now that he said it he wanted to see how far he could take it. Tony wasn’t the only one able to troll people. And Peter, he was always trying to be good, Tony would never expect it.

 

“Very funny,” Tony finally said, smiling nervously. “Seriously, why do you have a baby?”

 

“I am serious,” Peter said, kissing Aria’s fat baby cheek. She was so damn cute. “I didn’t really know how to tell you, so I thought I would bring her by, or you’d never believe me.”

 

“I still don’t believe you,” Tony said, taking a step back. He was walking towards his bar, and Peter had to grin. That seemed about right. “So are you saying that what, having a baby is now one of your superpowers?”

 

“Uhm, well, kind of,” Peter replied, sitting down with her on the couch. She crawled off his lap and let herself fall against a pillow. Turning around she looked up at him with a smile. “Okay well, this is going to be weird.”

 

“Weirder than you trying to convince me this is our baby?”

 

“Yeah.” He tried to keep a serious face with what he was about to say but it was hard. “Remember how you asked me about my spider-powers. And if I could uh, lay eggs too?”

 

“Oh my god please don’t say what you’re about to say,” just in case, Tony downed his glass of whiskey anyway.

 

“Uhm yeah so it turns out that I can actually… do that,” Peter said, surprised by his own serious tone. “It happened shortly after we last saw each other.”

 

“Peter, god, stop with this alright, it’s freaking me out,” Tony carefully came closer, glancing at Aria. “You can’t be serious with this. How could she have possibly… grown in a matter of weeks?”

 

“Well I heal fast too!,” Peter pointed out. “Besides, spiders don’t need that long and I guess neither did she.”

 

He picked her up again, glad that they at least had a similar eye colour. She could be easily mistaken for his own kid, her skin was only slightly darker due to her father’s incredible whiteness. He wasn’t sure if Tony even noticed that, he was definitely freaking out right now and it was hilarious. He would only let it go on this weekend, and now he was kind of curious to find out how Tony would act with all this.

 

Carefully Tony reached out to her, and she grabbed one of his fingers, inspecting it curiously.

 

“Do you want to hold her?,” Peter asked. “She can hold her own head up, you don’t have to worry.”

 

“I uhm…,” Tony set his glass aside and reached out for her properly, and Peter handed her over. Tony was still pretty wary around her, frowning as if he was unsure she even existed. “So er… what’s her name?”

 

“Aria,” Peter said.

 

“That’s a uh… pretty name.” He turned her around so she could sit in his lap, and looked at Peter. “I still don’t believe you, just so you know.”

 

Peter sighed.

 

“Stop, you’re sounding just like Pepper,” Tony rolled his eyes.

 

“Maybe I do for a reason. Well, I have to take care of her anyway, so. What do you want to do today?”

 

“Well my plan was to make out with you and then fuck you but I guess that’s not going to happen.”

 

Peter gasped in mock horror as he covered Aria’s ears.

 

“Don’t use that language around her!,” he protested.

 

“Oh my god, she’s what, a few weeks old? She’s not gonna know what it means!”

 

“And she shouldn’t,” Peter gave Tony a scolding look that, surprisingly, worked. Still, he took Aria in his lap again and inched closer to Tony. “So, maybe we could watch something and cuddle.”

 

Tony sighed but pulled him closer, glancing down where Aria was already settling in on Peter’s stomach, her eyes slowly falling closed. For a little while longer she tried to stay up, her hand on Tony’s stomach, but eventually she succumbed to her sleep and the two of them shifted their attention to the TV.

 

Peter didn’t even care what they were watching, some cooking show is where they eventually ended up. Just lying here on the couch with Tony and Aria was perfect for him. After all the university stress of the past few weeks, he could really do with some peace and quiet with the man he loved. And before he knew it, he was sleeping too.

 

He was a bit confused when he woke up and it was dark outside, he was covered in a blanket and Aria was gone. He sat up sharply, blinking a few times because the sight in front of him seemed a bit too weird to be true. Slowly though he realised that this was indeed Tony with little Aria on the table in front of him. She was lying on a blanket and he seemed to be trying to change her diaper.

 

“Wow, you’re really a very calm kid, huh?,” Tony asked her, obviously not waiting for a reply. Aria gurgled happily nonetheless. “Smart, I mean, if you kicked you might get your own poop on yourself. Which smells terrible, by the way. What on earth do they give you?”

 

Peter pressed a hand to his mouth, trying not to cry or laugh. The sight overwhelmed him a little bit, he hadn’t expected Tony to be so gentle and so good with her. Why that made him, cry, he didn’t know.

 

“Guh!,” Aria said.

 

“Yep, I think so too. Definitely ‘guh’.” He reached over to throw dirty wet wipes into a trash can he had apparently carried over. He was finishing up now, making sure she was clean, dry, and had a fresh diaper. How did Tony even know to do this? He leaned over Aria, who reached out with her little hands to pat his face. “So you’re an egg baby? You don’t look like it. I wonder if you have spider powers like your father. Well, possibly your father. I… god, I can’t believe this is happening.”

 

Peter quickly laid back down and closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing when he felt Tony come closer to him. A gentle hand caressed his cheek and he slowly opened his eyes, looking up at him. Aria in his arms reached out to Peter, who took her and hugged her. She was such a calm baby, and very cuddly.

 

“Morning, sleeping beauty,” Tony said, leaning down to kiss him.

 

“Mhhmm, what time is it?,” he asked.

 

“Around eight.”

 

“It is eight twenty-five,” Jarvis corrected him, and Tony rolled his eyes.

 

“I thought I’d let you sleep though, you seemed exhausted. University life, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” he had to smile though, Tony was sitting on the floor right in front of the couch, leaning in close. Again he stole a kiss and Peter sighed. “Didn’t realise how exhausted I was. Thanks for looking after her.”

 

“Well she was kind of smelly, wasn’t going to let her sit in that,” he paused for a moment. “Does she not cry? Is that a spider baby thing?”

 

“Stop calling her a spider baby,” Peter chuckled, although Aria didn’t seem to mind the name much. “I don’t know, she’s just very calm and a happy little baby. Aren’t you, Aria?”

 

He tickled her belly and she gurgled happily at him. When she kicked her feet a little she reached out for them, trying to get one closer to her mouth. Babies were kind of weird, Peter thought. But if it made her happy… He noticed Tony watching them, so he sighed dramatically.

 

“I didn’t really think that’s what would come out of that egg, you know,” he said, and saw Tony flinch. “I mean when the egg came out I was definitely surprised but I just somehow couldn’t bring myself to squash it. Maybe I knew, like, subconsciously, that the egg was really important. And then it kind of grew and I was busy too so I just left the egg where it was and then the egg-”

 

“Oh my god can you please stop saying egg!,” Tony blurted out and shuddered. Peter had to smile. This was way too much fun.

 

“But that’s what happened,” he replied.

 

“Just. Okay. Fine. Whatever, just stop saying egg.”

 

“She needs to eat soon by the way, I can tell she’s getting a bit cranky.”

 

“Do you er… have something for her? I don’t think she’ll like whiskey.”

 

“Don’t give the baby whiskey, Tony,” Peter said as he started to get up.

 

“I wasn’t going to, it was a joke!”

 

Peter glared at him anyway and walked over to where Tony had rummaged through his bags to find the diapers for Aria. He had thankfully already prepared some formula that he just needed to heat up. By now he had figured out how to balance Aria on his hip while he was doing simple tasks, and Tony stood nearby watching the whole scene. He only had to briefly hold her when Peter tested the formula’s temperature, then they returned to the couch.

 

“You’re weirdly good at this,” Tony told him, still watching.

 

“It’s not that hard,” Peter replied. “I kinda like doing it too. Look at her little hands.”

 

Aria let out a little baby sigh when Peter gave her a moment to swallow, but her little hands were still holding on to the bottle. He briefly caught Tony smiling at them, and for a moment Peter almost wished that this whole story was true. But no, he was not ready for that much responsibility yet. For a weekend it was more than okay, but university was stressing him out a lot. Babies could come later. If they could ever come. They both had a pretty dangerous job and he didn’t even know if Tony wanted kids. He was definitely getting ahead of himself.

 

The evening had them ordering pizza and playing with Aria a little, until Peter noticed it was getting very late and he didn’t have everything for Aria with him. Tony offered to drive them home, although he was very anxious because they didn’t have a baby seat. He made Tony drive very slowly, and he held on to her to keep her safe. By the time they had gotten home, Aria was asleep in his arms and he very, very carefully laid her in her crib. Peter turned to Tony and hugged him.

 

“If I hug you like this you can’t leave,” Peter said.

 

“You know you could just ask if I want to stay over.”

 

“You’ve never stayed over here before though, it’s so small.”

 

“I don’t mind that, I just… May isn’t here, is she?,” Tony asked, and Peter looked up at him.

 

“Nah and she’s not gonna be back for a while. She won a cruise.”

 

“Good.” Tony pulled him out of May’s bedroom where the crib had been put up, and pulled the door, but didn’t close it completely. This way they could still hear her if she cried. “Do you even have a bed that fits us both?”

 

“Yeah uh, I got rid of the bunk beds,” he laughed nervously. “Should be okay if we snuggle.”

 

“Wow did you just say ‘snuggle’?,” Tony teased him with a grin, but Peter just shrugged. “You are adorable, kid.”

 

“And also sexy?,” Peter suggested.

 

“And also sexy,” Tony agreed.

 

They grinned at each other and both leaned in for a kiss, then Peter started undressing to get ready for bed. They had an unused toothbrush he could use and Peter had stolen enough of his shirts through the years they had been together that he had something to sleep in. Although Peter was very happy to see that Tony opted for being shirtless instead. If he weren’t so damn tired he would ask Tony to get rid of his underwear as well.

 

As it was they snuggled up and Peter sighed happily, sometimes unable to believe just how happy Tony made him. Just being with him. Falling asleep on him. Waking up with him. Very, very rarely he caught Tony still being asleep when he woke up, and he had taken pictures every time. Mostly Tony looked peaceful, but this morning the remnants of a nightmare still clung to him. He was frowning, flinching too and Peter started talking to him in a soothing voice.

 

“Tony, I’m here, it’s okay, nothing bad is happening to you.” His hand rubbed soothingly over his chest, caressed his cheek to try and wake him up. “Come back to me, everything is okay.”

 

The moment Tony opened his eyes and looked at him confused, Aria started to cry in the other room. Peter still took a moment to make sure Tony was with him again, then kissed him.

 

“I’ll take care of her, be right back,” he said, leaving to do just that.

 

She needed a change of diaper, and was definitely already hungry. He didn’t notice Tony was watching him again until he had cleaned her and was feeding her, her little form in his lap. He was smiling faintly at this scene, and joined them at the table.

 

“Hey Aria,” Tony said, and received a happy gurgle in reply. “He feeding you right, hm?”

 

“I think she’s happy,” Peter said, unable to stop his grin, it only faded when he remembered Tony’s nightmare. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah, just the usual.”

 

The usual meant Peter dying. And all of his other friends. But Tony had admitted, that he was always the focus of these nightmares. In a way he was flattered, that Tony cared so much, but he hated causing him such agony. He reached out to hold Tony’s hand for a moment, then after a while, Aria put her little hand on top of theirs.

 

“Damn it she must have gotten the whole cute thing from you,” Tony complained, but grinned at her anyway.

 

“The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. Or egg. From me. In this case,” he added, enjoying the grimace on Tony’s face.

 

“Stop saying that oh my god.”

 

Peter had to giggle, and Aria laughed with him, not knowing what anything even meant. He was so glad she was such a happy baby, it made taking care of her much easier.

 

“Fine, fine, I’ll stop,” Peter finally said, brushing a tear from the corner of his eye. “By the way, I was thinking of bringing Aria to the park today. Wanna come?”

 

“Do you have any idea what’ll happen if anyone sees me there with you and a baby and posts that to the internet?”

 

Peter looked down. He had forgotten that they weren’t exactly ‘out’. There had been pictures of the two of them but Tony had never made an actual statement or released his name. Peter appreciated not having paparazzis after him but at the same time… Then again in this case, he was probably right. Aria wasn’t really their kid and that would take the joke a bit too far. Still, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed.

 

“Oh hey look at that,” Tony said, pulling out a little black cube from him pants. “Found a phone scrambler. People won’t be able to take pictures after all.”

 

“Are you serious?,” Peter looked up again, daring to smile. He wasn’t even sure if Tony was telling the truth. For all he know the cube could be a piece of lego.

 

“Yeah, sure, let’s get this little baby dressed.”

 

Tony picked her up and talked to her sweetly, like he had done last night. Pretended that her gurgles were actual things she was saying, and got her out of her pyjamas and into a warm yellow overall that looked adorable on her. Then again everything did. Together they packed what they would need, snacks for them too, and put her in the stroller again.

 

Walking down the street in his neighbourhood with Tony by his side and a baby in front of him seemed surreal. They got even more looks than he did yesterday, but with his sunglasses Tony didn’t seem to be immediately recognisable. The small park Peter had in mind wasn’t far away, and it wasn’t very populated, which seemed to set Tony at ease. Together Peter went into the little sand pit where he set Aria down.

 

“This… isn’t too weird,” Tony said, helping Aria put sand in a little form. She was mostly playing with it, and Tony was doing the work but neither seemed to mind.

 

“It’s not?,” Peter asked. “To be honest I thought you’d be running by now.”

 

“So did I,” Tony admitted. “This is… I’m still having a hard time believing that she came out of you, you know.”

 

Peter just looked at him, trying to muster his most adorable puppy eyes. How could he possibly lie or ever think about pranking Tony? He was a good little spider.

 

“But, well,” Tony continued. “She’s a good girl. Good baby, very strong arms.”

 

He held up Aria’s tiny fist and pretended to feel her bicep. She was briefly distracted by that and then proceeded to not fill the form with sand. Tony’s hand briefly brushed over her head, very gently, and he looked at Peter again.

 

“I… need some time to think about this,” he said.

 

“Sure, I mean, it was very surprising for me too,” Peter replied, building his own little sandcastle. “I’m glad though, that you’re here. And not… Not here.”

 

“And who ever said that we were bad at communicating things, hm?,” Tony was grinning, but looked around and quickly kissed Peter’s cheek.

 

He blushed. Wow. A kiss on the cheek by Tony Stark had made him blush. He was such a kid still.

 

They were playing together almost like a normal family when his ears picked up the sound of sirens. They weren’t very far away and he glanced back to where they were coming from, his hands twitching. The reflex of standing up and going there was so strong, but Aria was still here and she was clearly a priority. He looked at Tony who nodded towards the sirens.

 

“Go,” he said.

 

“But Aria-”

 

“I’ll take care of her,” Tony interrupted. “You packed everything we need, besides we’re just playing. Go and be a hero.”

 

Peter stood, still feeling a little nervous.

 

“Tony-”

 

“Go!,” he interrupted again. “Be careful but go!”

 

“ThankyouIloveyoubye,” he blurted out, running into an alley.

 

Tony had made him a small button that hung on a necklace that he was wearing. Wherever he was, a press and his Spidey-suit would be on the way. In another alley, he quickly changed, tagging it with a tracker so he would be able to find his clothes again. Then off he was, swinging through the streets and towards the sirens.

 

A hold up in a bodega. He knew the owner, who always remembered his name, now here he was being threatened with a gun.

 

“Hey Hank,” he said, landing next to a police officer he had seen around often.

 

“Hey, Spidey, good you’re here,” he replied, slapping his shoulder hard, and Peter tried not to show the impact too much. “You gonna help us?”

 

“That’s what I’m here for,” he replied. “Can you keep him talking a bit? I got an idea.”

 

“Sure thing Spidey!”

 

He went around the back where he knew an entrance was, and broke the lock, silently apologising to the owner. But better a broken lock than his brains blown out all over the counter. Crawling along the ceiling, he silently made his way towards the attacker. Slowly, slowly, he told himself. Do not make any sound. The safety was off and the guy’s finger was on the trigger. He had to act fast.

 

His shadow, damn it, he hadn’t thought of his shadow, but now the guy was looking up - his features obscured by a badly made mask - and this was his chance. He shot the gun with a web and pulled it away, then let himself drop on him, while also pushing the owner of the bodega away. The guy briefly struggled, but Peter was faster and stronger than him. In a manner of seconds he had his hands webbed together and was waving the cops inside.

 

“Thank you,” the owner said, eyes wide, unable to believe everything had gone okay.

 

“You’re welcome,” Peter winked at him which was awkward because he wouldn’t be able to see, so he followed it up with an even more awkward finger gun. “So er… I’ll just be off then.”

 

“Wait a moment!,” the police officer, Hank, was just jogging into the bodega. “Can we just get a brief statement? It’ll make my paperwork a lot easier.”

 

“Uh okay, sure, but no name.”

 

“Roger that John Doe.” Hank grinned at him and Peter sat on the counter to just briefly recount what had just happened.

 

The owner did the same while he kept thanking Peter and ended up giving him free candy which he had to hold in his hand because the suit had no pockets whatsoever. He just waved at them as he left, swinging back towards the alley where he had left his clothes. Looking around he noticed Tony standing at the end of it.

 

Aria was in a little carrier strapped to his chest. Where the hell had he gotten that from? So he made a point to change quickly and jogged up to them, noticing that now Aria was also wearing a tiny pair of sunglasses.

 

“Where did you get this?,” he asked, kissing first Aria’s head then Tony’s lips.

 

“Oh there was a store nearby. I thought about following you but it looks like you’re already done.”

 

“Yeah, just a hold up, quickly done,” he said, grinning. “You two look adorable.”

 

He stood next to Tony and pulled out his phone to take a selfie with them. Tony raised his eyebrow at first but then posed with him, putting up a peace sign. Aria outshone both of them. Nothing could top a baby with sunglasses.

 

As a bit of time had passed they went back to the apartment to have some lunch and put down Aria for her nap. Peter got a chance to just sit on the couch and make out with Tony, but not long enough. Never long enough. Tony’s phone rang and something urgent had come up at the company that he couldn’t ignore. He still kissed Peter all the way to the front door and was very unwilling to leave.

 

“Call me later,” Peter said. “I’ll miss you.”

 

Tony hesitated with a small smile on his lips, then he went back one more time to kiss Peter.

 

“Miss you too.”

 

Peter felt giddy even as he left. He was so damn in love and he knew it. It was hard to concentrate on some school work while Tony was gone and Aria asleep, but he had to do it. Eventually he managed to stop thinking about Tony’s lips and managed some process even when Aria woke up.

 

In the evening Tony started texting him again, regrettably he couldn’t come over but he wrote the sweetest things that made Peter sigh heavily. After a few times, Aria would imitate him every time he did, which was adorable but also felt slightly mocking. Still, when Ned and his parents showed up the next day to pick her up again he felt a little sad to see her go.

 

Aria started crying.

 

“Oh no sweetie,” he said, closing the distance and hugging her - as well as Ned’s mother - awkwardly. “I’ll come visit you soon, okay?”

 

“We’ll be glad for any night you can babysit.”

 

“Happy to,” he kissed the top of her head, then refused the money they were trying to give him.

 

All alone now in his apartment, he felt a little melancholy. On the one hand he liked the silence on the other… Before he knew it he was in his suit and swinging through the city, the sun was just setting and blinded him every now and then. As always he landed on the side of Avengers tower where there was always a window open for him.

 

“Jarvis, where is Tony?,” he asked as he was taking off his mask.

 

“In the workshop,” Jarvis replied dutifully.

 

Finding himself skipping at the thought of seeing Tony again, he went to the elevator to do just that. He snuck up on Tony, making him yell when he poked his sides from behind.

 

“Jesus Christ!,” he blurted out. “Don’t ever do that again!”

 

Peter had to laugh at his expression and kissed his frowny face anyway.

 

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself. Missed you too much.”

 

“Then please don’t kill me with a heart attack,” Tony complained, then gave him a once over. “No baby?”

 

“What baby?,” he asked, trying to keep his pokerface.

 

“What baby, are you kidding me? The baby, Aria.”

 

“Oh, her!,” he said, grinning. “Well, her parents picked her up.”

 

“Her… Her parents…,” Tony slowly stood, and Peter took a step back. “Are you- I almost fucking believed you- Laying an egg I-”

 

Now Peter couldn’t hold back anymore and he started to laugh. But he also took a few more steps back as Tony put down the piece of metal he had been holding.

 

“I can’t believe you believed that,” Peter said. “I can’t lay eggs!”

 

“Peter Frikkin Parker, get over here,” Tony said, and that’s when Peter started to run.

 

He laughed as he ran to the elevator and Tony yelled profanities at him, though obviously that’s where he caught up and grabbed his wrists. Pinning them over his head, Peter let him, seeing something else in Tony’s eyes than anger.

 

“I can’t believe you trolled me like that,” Tony said.

 

“Can’t believe you believed me.”

 

“Almost believed you,” he corrected.

 

“Sure, if that makes you happy.”

 

Tony shifted so that he was pinning Peter’s wrists above his head with one hand, the other wandered over his chest, and lower. Peter gasped when he rubbed him through the suit, closed his eyes for a moment and let out a soft moan, so sweet, just like Tony liked it. Pressing his knee between Peter’s legs, he forced them apart. Now the tension between them was definitely very different.

 

“Is that what you want?,” Tony asked, voice low and raw. “For me to put a baby in you?”

 

Peter just moaned when Tony started kissing his neck, whimpered when he found that spot where he was so damn sensitive. Tony was far, far too good at this.

 

They were interrupted by the ding that announced they were on Tony’s floor, and before he knew it Peter found himself thrown over his shoulder with his hand on his ass. He didn’t mind the view either, but welcomed more kisses when Tony let him fall onto the bed. One press to his chest and the suit became loose, then it was gone just as Tony started undressing himself too.

 

“Who knows,” Tony said in between kisses. His fingers were already stretching Peter open, who loved the stretch and showed it with his moans, getting increasingly louder. He had never been good at being quiet. “Maybe you can do that. Have a baby.”

 

“I don’t know actually,” Peter said softly. “I ah- I’m still studying and I-”

 

He broke off his own sentence when Tony found his prostate, brushing over it and sending sparks through Peter, whose legs wrapped around Tony. His fingers dug into Tony’s shoulders as he kept teasing that sweet spot, all he wanted now was for Tony to fuck him.

 

Thankfully he didn’t have to wait long, Tony didn’t put on a condom as he thrust into him, hard and sharp. He gave another sharp thrust and Peter’s eyes almost rolled back it felt so good. It always did, Tony knew what he was doing and he was so very sensitive.

 

“You were doing so well with her,” Tony whispered into his ear, thrusting into him steadily. “You want that from me? Want me to come in you?”

 

“Yes, Tony, oh god yes,” he was already babbling, now just working on instinct and wanting more. More of Tony, more of the warmth and pleasure he was giving him. “I’m close Tony, come in me, come in me. G-give me a baby, Tony.”

 

“I will,” Tony mumbled against his lips, kissing him as his thrusts became harder and faster, their rhythm uneven. “Fuck, I’ll give you a baby, I’m close.”

 

They kissed and drank up each other’s moans and Peter finally felt Tony come in him, hot inside him. It was enough to drive him over the edge too, spilling on his stomach, desperately clinging on to Tony as he rode out his orgasm.

 

Once he was back to his own wits, he felt a little bit silly, having said all those things. He knew that it wasn’t possible. Well, he was almost 90% sure that it wasn’t possible. But Tony grinned at him too, then gathered him close in his arms.

 

“I had fun, all things considered,” Tony said softly when they were both almost drifting off to sleep.

 

“So having a kid wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, huh?,” Peter asked, but he did not get a reply.

 

When he looked up, Tony was already asleep.

 


End file.
